Debug Ability
The Debug Ability, or Area Debug, is a ablility that the Data Sora uses to fight the Blocks in Kingdom Hearts coded. You need Debug Orb to replish the Debug Ability. Help box: *Area Debug* Break all the blocks before the timer runs out to debug the corrupted area. Some of Sora's abilities will be sealed during Area Debug Mode. Help box: *Area Debug* Attacking a Bug Block causes more bug blocks to appear in the corrupted area. *Area Debug* Blocks vanish when they are hit, knocked into other blocks, or knocked outside the area. Help box: *Area Debug* Taking out four blocks at once makes an orange block appear. (They can also appear at random.) Smashing and orange block will take out all the blocks around it. Help box: *Special Area Debug* Some Bug Blocks possess special powers. These blocks will attack you, so be careful not to get damaged, and be sure to finish within the time limit. Help box: *Special Area Debug* This space is under the control of the heartless that were absorbed by the bug blocks. Watch your step; the blocks will shift constantly. You must destroy all the heartless. Instruction: Smash all the bug blocks before time runs out! You have two minutes to take out three blocks. When you do, the screen flashes. Instruction: Destroy the Bug Blocks before time runs out! There are initially five purple blocks on the tiles, which form a heart shape under you. You have three minutes to get rid of the blocks. It works the same way as it did in the last two worlds. When you finish, confirm your results and continue. -- AREA DEBUG MODE -- Instruction: Defeat the heartless before time runs out! The camera shows the maze from farther away, so you can see the whole thing at once. Initially, there will be two Shadows in the maze. Bug blocks appear under them at random intervals. Smash those to bring the heartless back down to your level. Damage blocks will rain down on Sora, so try to keep moving to avoid them. After you take out the first two Shadows, six more appear. Get them the same way. The rain of damage blocks will get a lot harder, falling in torrents at regular intervals. Don't get trapped in the dead ends! When all of the Shadows are gone, you're finished with this debug round. Confirm your results and move ahead. -- AREA DEBUG MODE -- Instruction: Defeat the two eyes of the tiger head! You have a four-minute time limit to finish this fight. The Cave of Wonders is spawning oversized bug blocks with legs (legged-blocks). Each of them will take a half-dozen hits to put down. You'll notice a few floating metal blocks on either side of the Cave. You need to climb these to reach the eyes, which are your real target. However, the lowest metal blocks are still too high for Sora to reach. The way to get up there is to knock out one of the legged-blocks in the immediate vicinity of the metal blocks. The dead enemy will turn into a normal metal block onto which you can jump. From there, climb up to the eye and hit it as much as you can before it hits you. It's possible, but tricky, to get onto the nose of the cave and attack the eyes from there. After taking one of them out, you can probably pull this off since you will no longer be getting shot at, making it much easier to take care of the second eye. When both eyes are done, a spark of light will come out of the second one and Sora will collect it with the keyblade. You get Confusion! Help box: *Debug Ability: Confusion* Confuse the enemy and make them attack each other. After a few flashes of white light, you'll see your results screen. Confirm it by pressing any key. Refernce http://www.gamefaqs.com/mobile/mobile/file/943348/57054 Pictures http://image.com.com/gamespot/images/2008/220/943348_20080808_screen004.jpg Category:Kingdom Hearts coded